3 HOURS
by Space Turtles
Summary: "A wedding, an unrequited love, an angry brother of the bride and a walk in wardrobe with a dead lock... this was not what I was expecting when I put on my tux this morning." When asked to be the best man at his former lover's wedding Roxas unwittingly said yes but when the big day comes it turns out rather differently then he had expected.
1. 15 MINUETS

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts that honour belongs to Square Enix…

**Parings: **Aku/Roku

**Author's Note: **I feel like a bit of a hypocrite in writing an Aku/Roku (seeing as it has always annoyed me that the pairing is more popular than Zemyx. I mean its 69, you can't get any better than that) but when I got the idea in my head for this story, Aku/Roku was the only pairing that seemed to fit… oh well I hope you enjoy it anyway!

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY **3HOURS** AND REMEMBER

_love: a temporary illness curable by marriage _

**Roxas POV**

**15MIN15**

I stood inside the family home of the Flame family, a two story farm house made of cream brick with a grey tiled roof and large windows. Every room was bathed in as much light as it was on the out. Perfectly shaped trees were scattered across the fields surrounding the house, some of them were still a bright green, hanging onto the last remnants of summer and others had become a dulled pink having given in to the autumn chill. Nearly every lone tree was decorated with a white bow around the trunk giving a bit of sophistication to Mother Nature. There were people surrounding the house, all of them dressed nicely and smiling at the world as they carried about food or roses and placed them on tables… getting ready for the wedding.

Everyone was happy and everything looked perfect.

But truthfully the whole scene made me want to gag. I wasn't here by choice, oh no if I had it my way I would be hacking at the groom with a chainsaw… but instead I'm his best man.

"Oh my gods, I'm gunna be getting married in just over 3 hours, can you believe it Roxas!?" Hayner asked with unneeded enthusiasm as he jumped around the master bedroom. It was unfortunately decorated like the outdoors, with white ribbons tied around every possible surface and red roses shoved everywhere else.

"Yeah… it's _amazing_." I mumbled not even attempting to hide my dissatisfaction with the situation. I loosened my tie and took off my tux jacket deciding that if I did finally lose control of myself I would like to keep my jacket clean.

Hayner continued his excited fidgeting, oblivious to my murderess mood "This can't be real! I never thought I would be lucky enough to be marrying her!" I cringed as I thought of Hayner's _bride to be_. I knew the woman but never bothered to remember her name, mainly because she was the cause of my dark mood. If she had never come along I would be happy and in the arms of the man I loved… well maybe 'loved' was a bit too strong of a word but it was a definite like.

"Well it is and you are, so let's just leave it at that and get you down stairs." I stood up and Hayner just smiled at me. That smile reminded me of the emotion that used to be there… but that was gone now, only friendship remained.

"Yeah, but are you sure I look good, I mean I need to look my best! I haven't got any crumples in my suit have I? Ahh I'm so nervous!" Hayner proceeded to look over himself in the full length mirror placed in the corner of the room.

A frown made its way onto my face "If you're so bloody jumpy then maybe you shouldn't be getting married."

Hayner turned with a similar frown to mine "You know the best man is supposed to make sure the groom gets down the aisle, not be telling him to do a runner."

"I already told you that I didn't want to be your best man, that it would just be awkward but _somebody _insisted." I sneered.

Hayner stepped back a bit "But you're the best friend I have…" Hayner looked upset but I didn't care, I wasn't going to pretend to be happy when in reality it felt like rusted blades were turning in my stomach.

"You should have asked Pence." I grumbled and grabbed my jacket off the bed. I had to get away for him before I did something illegal. I stomped over to the door and grasped the handle but before I could turn it someone else did and the door flung open and smacked me in the face "AH! CHRIST!" I yelled, moving back letting go of my jacket to grasp my nose.

"Oh crap! Sorry Blondie, are you O.K.?" I knew that voice... I moved my hands slightly so I could glare at my assaulter. I saw fiery red hair and neon green eyes with teardrop tattoos beneath, accompanied by black slacks with a silky red button up shirt.

"Do I bloody-well look O.K, Axel?" I asked spitefully, feeling pain shoot up my nose and grip my skull. Half of that pain was caused by Axel's presence itself. The red head gave me an instant head ache whenever he entered the room, it also didn't help that he was the bride's brother… "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I just needed my jacket," Axel pointed to the walk in wardrobe door, next to the mirror "but I didn't think you were just standing in front of the door!"

"I wasn't _just _standing in front of the door!" I said defensively.

"Well what were you doing?" Axel asked, placing his hands on his bony hips.

"I was leaving…"

Axel raised an eyebrow at me "Leaving the room or leaving the wedding?"

"The wedding" I said without hesitation. Hayner shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something quietly before excusing himself and leaving the bedroom. I looked at him for only a moment before turning my attention back to a rather aggravated Axel.

"You're a little ass, you know that?" Axel glared at me as I glared back.

"Well you're the one who asked where I was going, if you hadn't been here then I would have been able to leave quietly and Hayner would have been fine!" I challenged taking a step forward.

"Yeah up until the actual wedding where he would have found out that his best friend ditched him!" Axel took a step forward as well so he could stare down at me.

"We're not best friends! And so… I'm leaving." I pushed past Axel and headed for the door only to have said red head latch onto my arm "Oh what now, going to lecture me on how to be a good docile friend?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my lips.

"Oh no I got something much better in mind." Axel hauled me deeper into the room. "I will not have my little sister's wedding ruined because of some insensitive little prick. You're staying!"

I tried to wiggle out of Axel's grasp but the vice grip he had on my arm refused to loosen "Let go of me you overgrown tooth pick!" I tried push against Axel's side but I didn't have enough power in one arm to free myself.

"You know, I wouldn't have to do this if you had even the slightest pinch of loyalty left in you..." Axel said mostly to himself.

But I still heard him "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! **JUST LET ME GO!**" I then looked forward and realised what Axel was planning to do with me, "No! You are not shoving me in the wardrobe! **You can't!**"

Axel reached for the handle wile sending me a triumphant smile "Can and will Blondie. You can sit in hear and think about what an ass you've been, and when you're ready to join the civilised people I'll let you out." Axel opened the door so I could look into the seemingly never ending darkness awaiting me inside. "In you go."

Axel went about quickly pushing me inside and I tried for one last attempt at freedom "Not likely!" I roared and yanked at Axel's arm, accidentally pulling him onto the wardrobe floor and even worse, on top of me. Axel's body knocked the wind from my lungs temporarily so it took me a moment to get out from under Axel and back up to the door but when I finally did the door was closed…

And locked...

**Oo…oO**

**Well I do hope that was an interesting little prologue, and It will get even better if you wait for the next chapter! Promise! =D**


	2. 1 HOUR 1

**Parings: **Aku/Roku

**Author's Note**: Well this came out shorter than I first intended but this way I hope it won't be boring… I hope. Anyway I should say this is only going to have 2 more chapters after this and I'll let u speculate as to what I'm intending to put in the last. Guess u could just call this a drawn out oneshot but… whatever.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY **3HOURS** AND REMEMBER

_If love is the answer could u rephrase the question?  
Lilly Tomlin _

**Roxas POV**

**1HOUR1**

After a few frantic grabs at the handle and some hysterical pounds on the door I came to the cold realisation that I was stuck… in a closet… with a man who holds the lowest IQ in all of Australia. I went for the handle again. The darkness of the walk in wardrobe was starting to get to me. There was a thin line of light stealing in through the crack at the bottom of the door but it wasn't enough. I needed out! My foot lashed out and hit the door with a loud thump. "Damn it." I hissed as my toes stung inside my shoe.

"Well this isn't exactly what I was going for but I guess it will do." Axel mused from behind me. I turned with a harsh hatred but my eyes only fixed on the blackness. "At least now I can keep an eye on you." I could almost hear the smile emerge on his face.

I scowled at the gloom. "Well I'd like to know how you could keep an eye on anything in this pitch black." I accused. I heard Axel shuffling quietly and I pressed myself closer to the door. For some reason I always felt off balance with him, like he was simultaneously setting off every bad feeling in my body. Every feeling that told me to back off, to not get involved screamed all the louder in his presence. He had an aura of adventure and adventure predestined trouble.

A light puff of air stroked my cheek followed by a small click. Abruptly the room was bursting with light and revealed Axel's grinning face hovering above my own. "Well it's lucky I know where the light switch is then isn't it." Axel retracted his hand from the switch while moving to the side. I could now get a better look at my makeshift prison cell.

A light bulb hung from the grey ceiling on an exposed connecting cord. It shone a dull light over the assorted coats, dresses and trousers filling the hangers on either side of the closet space. The closet extended a good couple of meters and was wide enough for roughly three people to stand side by side. The place was made to look larger by the general lack of clothing towards the back of the room. Under our feet the floor was covered in barley worn cream coloured carpet. The whole place gave off a forgotten feeling, like it was only ever used to store the least fashionable attire and only entered once a month. I had the most dreadful feeling that like the coats hanging on the walls I too would be forgotten in here.

"Why won't the door open?" I turned on Axel, my anger evident in my sharp tone.

It didn't seem to affect Axel in the slightest for he simply moved to lean against a clear space of wall. "That door has always been a tricky one, no matter how many times we got it fixed it always ends up deadlocking. It first happened when we were kids, I remember we were playing hide and seek and Reno-"

"Just shut up! I really don't give a damn about your snotty little childhood just tell me how to get out of here." It seemed that even a stab at his past would provoke no reaction; Axel merely continued to lean against the wall like it was the most relaxing experience one could enjoy.

"Well if you had been patient and listened to the story you would already know that there is no way to open that door from the inside. It can only be opened from the outside, sorry." The look on Axel's face told me he was everything but sorry.

I had a feeling something like this was going to happen… well maybe not exactly like this but the possibility of shit hitting the fan sometime during the wedding was defiantly high. I cursed myself for waking up this morning. "You did tell someone you were coming up here right? I mean when they notice your missing they'll come looking?" I demanded.

"Nope, I came up here on my lonesome. The only person who knows where we are is…"

"Hayner." I spat. Just my luck, the one person who could possibly get me out of this mess was the one who put me in it in the first place. In my annoyance I gave the door another kick, watching ruefully as the wood vibrated but otherwise refused to budge. "I need to get out of here."

**Oo…oO**

I let my fingers run along the side of the door, ruff wood scratching at supple skin. If only I had my wallet with me… a credit card through the lock might just be enough to grant me freedom… "Give me your wallet!" I turned to Axel with my palm out flat.

Axel now sat on the ground with his legs crossed. He looked at my hand affronted for a moment. "Are you trying to rob me now? Just a heads up, I don't think you'll get very far."

"I'm not going to rob you, tweed head I want to borrow one of your cards to try and jimmy the door open."

"Oh, now I get it! That's a really good idea Blondie."

I waited for Axel to move but he simply sat there looking up at me with wide eyes. "Well?" I jostled.

"Well what?" Axel wore an oblivious look and I had to stop myself from gauging his eyes out.

"Give me your wallet." The words were ground out through my clenched teeth.

Axel started nodding. "I would but…"

"But…?" I knew he was going to end with something stupid but I followed along anyway.

"I left my wallet downstairs."

I felt my eye twitch as I pulled my hand back. I let my eyes fall closed and took a deep breath to calm the violent compulsions nagging at the back of my mind. I opened my eyes again and quickly inspected Axel's person, my eyes instantly focusing on the wallet sized lump in his pocket. "What's that then?" Axel's eyes followed the imaginary line my pointing finger created. He looked at his pocket and shrugged. "Stop being difficult and gust give me your gods damn wallet!"

Axel adopted a coy smile. "Who says that lump's my wallet?"

A small choke hit me before I could speak. "You're disgusting!" I accused, "I know that's your wallet and I know I can get that door open if I have it so give it up peacefully and I won't have to take it from you by force."

Axel's small eyebrows raised in an expression of excitement, "Now force sounds like fun!"

"I am going to give you five seconds; if you do not hand it over I swear I will bash you."

I gave my final warning and Axel simply replied, "Bring it on."

My knees bent and with minimal excursion I launched myself at Axel. I hit his hard chest with a thump and after a second to right myself I went for his pocket. Long spindly fingers wrapped around my wrist and tried to pull me off but I pushed right back.

A few minutes of scuffle and Axel was on his back allowing me to straddle his waist. His sharp hip bones dug into my thighs but I didn't let the small pain deter me. I wanted out! Axel had a hold on both of my wrists now but it didn't seem to do him any good, I had one hand on his pocket and the other was working its way inside. Just when my finger brushed over my target Axel did something I was not prepared for…

In a solid movement Axel thrust his hips up between my legs and connecting our groins together. 5 seconds of friction is all he got but it was enough to both scare and excite me. A heat powered by embarrassment and arousal spread from my groin to my face. Giving up on the wallet in favour of trying to preserve my pride I flung myself off of Axel and backed up against the door.

"Oh and just when I was having fun! Didn't think you scared that easy Blondie…" Axel taunted from his place on the floor. Propping himself up on his elbows Axel gave me a satisfied smile. He was just asking for me to try and slap it off…

"Disgusting… perverted…." I hissed under my breath, my nails digging at the wooden door.

Axel laughed, those green eyes traveling up from my feet to my face. "So I'm the perverted one? I thought it was you who jumped me HA!" To say my blush increased would be an understatement. In any other situation I would have stormed out by now but obviously that option had been taken from me so I instead straightened my clothes, slid down the door, crossed my arms over my chest and averted Axel's gaze. My actions only seemed to increase Axel's laughter. "Why aren't you ever this much fun normally? Oh my gods you're fun side is in the closet!" And with that he fell back into fits of giggles.

I did try my best to ignore him but parts of his words were gnawing at me… '_I'm fun on a regular basis.' _I told myself without much conviction. I sat and thought for a time while Axel rolled around on the carpet before I finally blurted out, "What do you mean why aren't I normally fun?"

Axel stoped mid roll and peered up at me. "Well…" he looked at the floor in consideration before giving me an answer which was shockingly devoid of goading. "Most of the times I've seen you, you're just sad looking."

"Most people don't notice." I mumbled without thought. I heard Axel's shirt drag along the carpet and looked up to see him looking me directly in the eye…

We sat like that for a long time before Axel asked with a small and humble voice. "Why_ are_ you so sad all the time?"

**Oo…oO**  
**I see you lot sitting there in the alert and favs columns. Is it really that hard to review?**


End file.
